Just Like The Movies
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: "This is not a movie and I can't promise you that there is not going be bumps along the way. What I can promise you is that I will be there for every single one of them and I will try my best to make you happy."


**A/N: I have no idea where this came from, honestly! What I do know is that I'm in love with this pairing and there aren't enough fics about them out there. The characters are obviously OOC and I'm not sure if I like that. A big thank you to my beta for putting up with every fluffy thing I come up with! Thank you so much CrazySue05!**

* * *

_I know you're out there…  
And you're, you're looking for me...  
It's a crazy idea that you were made perfectly for me…  
Just like the movies. That's how it will be….  
Cinematic and dramatic with the perfect ending._

_**~Katy Perry (Not like the Movies)**_

* * *

_**~Just Like The Movies~**_

She knew it was a bad idea the very first moment his lips touched hers. They were worlds apart, both damaged and in no shape to start a relationship. Still Natasha took the leap when he suggested it, for the first time in her whole life she made a decision with her heart. She wasn't sure if she regretted it or not. Either way it was a bit too late now, she doubted Tony would put up with her anymore. But it wasn't her fault, she learned from an early age to take care of herself and not let anyone in. No feelings were allowed in her line of work, but she overstepped that rule for him.

They'd been together for six years, the happiest years of her life but as the saying goes every good thing comes to an end. Tony wanted a family but Natasha wasn't sure about it. They were together for so long and now it was time to move on with their lives. Now that work wasn't as hard as when they started and they actually had private lives, Tony wanted to create what he never had. It started as a small argument that turned into a big fight, the biggest one they'd had so far. Life had changed a lot since the first time they became a team and it took her quite a while to figure out what she wanted to do. Her cover as a spy was blown by her place on the Avengers so when Steve offered her to be his second in command she accepted. And so her new life began a more normal life than the one she used to lead.

After deciding to stay friends with Clint she never thought that an interest for another man would arise again. She couldn't call it love; Natasha had given up on love a long time ago. She had given up on the concept of finding her perfect other half. _Love is for children, s_he'd told Loki and she meant it. That is until Tony marched into her life proving her wrong. At first it was just harmless flirting and friendly teasing. They were both single, there was nothing wrong with having some fun. She liked the way he made her feel; she loved that normality he brought to her life. The morning coffees, the book discussions and the battle of wits that was raging between them. It was almost like she didn't have a past she hated or like she wasn't as emotionally damaged as she wanted to believe.

It took them only one night and a lot of drinking to actually lose control and take the road with no return. Her attraction to Tony was obvious since the first time she worked for him and she wouldn't deny it. The morning after their first night together Natasha left his room quietly, unaware of the many nights that would follow. She resisted very hard when he tried to persuade her and turned him down a thousand times. But every time he would come back stronger breaking through her resolve. By the end of the year she finally said yes, giving up on trying to make him see how bad the idea of them dating was.

The team took the news rather well, she expected them to say how this was going to end badly and how they were fooling themselves by believing there was a future for them. On the contrary, after leaving a relived sigh, all four congratulated them on their new relationship status. Later that day Tony told her that the boys knew about them and were in fact helping him on the mission _"Winning Tasha's Heart" _something she let slide for now. It was actually kind of cute that they tried to help Tony and they might succeed on some level.

The days passed peacefully and they turned into months and before they knew it, almost a year and a half had gone by since they officially became a couple. She was curled up on the couch reading a book when Tony walked in followed by a small grey kitten. She raised an eyebrow at him and he just shrugged explaining that he found the little furry ball by a dumpster and took pity on it. _"He is alone, like we were before the team was brought together. I think he will fit perfectly with us." _ Were his exact words and she shook her head smiling as the feline jumped on the couch settling himself beside her. She named him Czar and from then on the kitty never left her side. He became something like the mascot of the Avengers.

The first time Natasha said 'I love you' to Tony was a few days after he saved the cat. Czar turned out to be a very possessive little thing and wouldn't let any other male close to Natasha. Tony was currently shouting at the cat how ungrateful he was for scratching him when Tony was the one that saved him from sure death. The cat in return was hissing and howling like he was in fact answering to Tony. That is until the L word left Natasha's lips, both human and animal turned to face her. It took only two seconds for Tony to crush his lips to hers. She wasn't planning on saying something so big but while she sat there watching him, arguing with an animal that probably had no idea what he was saying, the words escaped her mouth and what surprised her more was the fact that she actually meant them.

As the years passed their relationship became stronger, feelings she thought did not exist had taken over her life. Neither one of them could believe that what they lived was true, it was a strange thing to her how a person could fit with her so well when they were complete opposites. Their days and nights were spent in each other's company or with their friends and no one found it weird anymore. The L word was used rarely between them but when they did use it they meant it, like Tony said once there is nothing special when you use it all the time.

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts and for a moment she thought that he was back. Tony was nowhere to be found for the past three days and J.A.R.V.I.S would not tell her a thing. She was going out of her mind but of course she didn't let anyone know about the fight. As far as the others were concerned Tony was on a business trip. She for her part had locked herself in her room, which was cold and empty, with only Czar as a company.

"Nat?" Clint's cheery voice rang in the empty space. There was nothing familiar in this room to comfort her. All her things were in Tony's bedroom and right now that place held too much of him to stay in there. She had no idea if they ended things or if it was just a very bad fight and they would get over it. "We are going out. Wanna come?"

"I'll pass on this one." She gave him a tight smile. "Maybe next time." She was in no mood to be around other people right now. Clint pushed the door open and moved inside the almost dark room. He made sure to keep a distance between him and Natasha as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He didn't want a repeat performance of how Czar's claws worked.

"Are you alright?" Natasha could hear the concern in his voice and it warmed her black heart to know that her friends were there for her.

"I'm fine." She smiled but it looked more like a grimace than a real smile. She could see that he wasn't convinced. Clint knew better than to push her though, the only one that could get away with pushing Natasha off her limits was Tony.

"You do know that I'm here if you need something, right?" She nodded and Clint gave her hand a small squeeze before leaving her be. She laid back and her thoughts went back to the fight she and Tony had a few nights ago.

"_No." She answered flatly._

"_I'm not asking you to marry me now Tasha." He sighed trying to reason with her. "All I'm saying is that I want to have that option. Have you ever thought about it?" Natasha turned to face him and for a moment she was not the woman he loved. For a moment she was the cold assassin he met years before. _

"_No." She huffed again. "What brought this up anyway? Aren't you happy with the way things are?" _

"_That's not what I said Natasha. But you are avoiding my question, have you ever thought about us getting married?" Of course she had but he didn't need to know that. The little scared girl that was hidden under the badass heroine wanted to crawl in to his arms and tell him that nothing would make her happier than marrying him. Natasha didn't do that kind of thing though, she was not the one to quit her job or the perfect woman to play Tony's wife. Pepper would have been better for this role. _

"_I said no. You never said anything like that in the past so what brought it up?" Something flashed in his eyes but a moment later was gone. _

"_I went to see Pepper and James today." Ah! Now it made sense. After Tony broke it off with Pepper she found comfort in James Rhodes's arms much to Natasha's delight. That meant that Pepper would not be a problem in the future. A few weeks ago she had given birth to their first child and Pepper and James decided mutually to make Tony the godfather. Something Natasha found absurd but no one would listen to her anyway. "I won't lie Tasha, I was jealous as I watched them fuss over the baby. I want to live that too." His voice was so sincere and calm that something inside her snapped. For a moment darkness and anger took over and she couldn't hold back the words that left her lips. _

"_Then maybe you should have stayed with Pepper." She could feel the jealousy oozing from her body. She wasn't sure if she was angry with herself for not being able to give him what he wanted or with him for asking something he knew she couldn't give. She swore to herself years ago that she would never have kids, in her mind she saved the poor souls from having to live with a heartless monster. Because that's what she was, a monster. Years and years of practice and many kills had proved that to her many times. _

_Tony just looked at her stunned and before she could have the time to take back what she said he was already half way to the door. She knew she had overstepped a limit here but as the stubborn person she was she wouldn't take it back. "Maybe I should!" His words rang in the silent room as he closed the door behind him. _

That was three days ago. After three days of ignored text messages and unanswered calls Natasha was driving herself insane worrying that he might have done something stupid. Which was almost sure since it is Tony we are talking about. Her mind was replaying their last moments together over and over again. Natasha was trying to figure out if maybe she could overcome her fear and trust Tony once more. Maybe she could have a family with him, maybe they would be lucky enough to not screw up the kids they might have. The door clicked open and she turned away from it. It wouldn't do for Clint to see the tears in her eyes. "I told you Clint, I'll pass on this one."

"I'm not Clint." Her breath caught in her throat at the sound of his voice and relief washed over her. The bed dipped slightly as he took a seat beside her but she refused to turn and face him. This was all very new to her; she never had to go through fights with Clint, he knew to not push her. Tony on the other hand, he loved to challenge her, he loved to push her out of her comfort zone and that was one of the reasons she loved him. "Can you please look at me?" She grunted something in her pillow. "What was that?" She could hear the amusement in his voice and it eased her fears a little.

"I don't want to do this." She murmured hugging the pillow closer to her body.

"Do what?"

"The break up talk." She huffed annoyed. "I know what you want to say but I don't want to hear it." She tried to save them some time by skipping the awkward _'I can't do this anymore. Let's stay friends'_ thing.

"Break up? What the hell are talking about?" Tony's voice rose a little and Czar decided to make his presence known just then by hissing warningly. "You sit down!" Tony hissed back not really in the mood to start a fight with the annoying cat again. Natasha knew he was regretting bringing him here in the first place and not sending him to some shelter.

"You are going to give me the _'let's stay friends'_ talk and I don't want to hear it Stark. I knew we wouldn't work anyway." She sat up anger taking over again. She really wanted to hit something now, him to be more precise. Something flashed in his eyes and before she could say anything else Tony's lips were on of hers. And just like that her world fell into place again, the moment their lips met everything else erased from her mind. He pulled back breathlessly and rested his forehead against hers.

"Let me make something clear to you Agent Romanoff, we are not breaking up. In fact there is no way you can get rid of me. I worked my ass off to win you; I'm not letting you go so easy." He said kissing her nose. "It's not always going to be rainbows and sunshine Tasha, you of all people should know that. This is not a movie and I can't promise you that there is not going be bumps along the way. What I can promise you is that I will be there for every single one of them and I will try my best to make you happy." Natasha pulled him to her again and their mouths collided in a slow passionate kiss.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips smiling. A warm fuzzy feeling spread over her body as he pulled her down to lie in his arms. Butterflies danced inside her stomach as his familiar scent encircled her. She sighed, burying her head in his chest, she had missed him so much.

"I know. Everybody loves me. It's hard not too!" He chuckled and her elbow connected with his side and he whimpered.

"You are unbelievable!" She smiled wrapping her arms around his waist, her smaller frame molding against his bigger one.

"I love you too." He spoke softly kissing her forehead. "Never forget that." Just in time to ruin the moment Czar jumped on top of Tony's chest growling softly. "She is mine for tonight." Tony huffed hugging Natasha closer to him. "Deal with it!" The feline locked gazes with him and after a few moments backed away settling himself beside his mistress.

Natasha closed her eyes relishing in the peaceful night. No one said it would be easy but she had Tony by her side. They would get through this together. There inside the dark room, for once she could be herself. Not Agent Romanoff, not the Black Widow.

Just Natasha.

* * *

**A/N: So tell me what you think! **


End file.
